


The Comfort Of A Friend

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e01 Unimatrix Zero Part II, F/M, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Chakotay wakes to the sound of someone in his quarters in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug, Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (T)





	The Comfort Of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of late entry to the Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug fest. This is one of the more than several stories that I started but never finished. I finally finished this one. Because I felt it worth the time. 
> 
> It was inspired by the prompt: “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at 3 am?”
> 
> And also the beautiful included manip by Jane_Dee. It spoke to me, and this is what it said. <3

Inspired by this lovely manip by Jane_Dee  


Chakotay jerked awake when he heard a rustling from the living area of his quarters. He lay there a moment, trying to discern if the sound had been real, or the misty remnants of a dream. The silence was heavy as he woke further. Then he heard a thump, and a quietly whispered, “dammit”

He glanced over at the chronometer he kept on the table. 0314. His head dropped back to the pillow as he wondered who the hell was in his quarters in the middle of the night. Taking a deep breath he sat, turned to stand and grabbed the garment at the end of his bed. Without bothering to close the robe over his bare chest, he eased to the doorway to peek out. 

Chakotay relaxed instantly when he recognized the star-lit shadow that now sat on his couch, drinking from a cup. With a slight grin, he stepped into the doorway. “Let me guess, you needed coffee and your replicator is in pieces on your floor. Again.”

She jumped at his sudden voice and quickly stood. He noted with bemusement that she had sloppily tied her dressing gown. Suddenly feeling underdressed in boxer shorts, Chakotay quickly tied his own flannel bathrobe closed.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I’ll leave.” Kathryn started for the door, when he quickly reached out and stopped her. 

“You don’t have to leave.” He gently pulled her back to the couch. “Why are you here in the middle of the night?”

She looked up as he stood over her. “I couldn’t sleep.” Her eyes followed him as he sat down. Her lips quirked slightly, “and you’re right. My replicator wouldn’t work.”

“Have you tried speaking nicely to it?”

Kathryn chuckled, “that’s a novel approach, Commander.” She took a sip of her drink, then settled deeper onto the couch. “I should try that some day.”

He followed her laugh and let a silence descend. Chakotay propped his head against his fist and leaned against the back of the couch. He could tell something was bothering her, but he stayed his distance and waited to see if she would say something. After a while, when she remained silent, he finally spoke softly, “what’s keeping you from sleeping, Kathryn?”

She regarded him with an impatient look. “How do you know I’m not sleeping?”

His brow lifted slightly, “you’re sitting in my quarters in the middle of the night drinking,” he leaned forward to peek into her cup, “tea. I don’t think this was a social visit.” He reached and gently lay a hand on the crook of her arm. “You were looking for comfort.”

Her eyes widened, and she tugged her arm free. He realized what his words must have sounded like, “I don’t mean that kind of comfort. I meant, the comfort of the familiar. Of peace.” He smiled softly, “of a friend.”

Kathryn nodded then, “I could use a friend.” She took another sip of the tea and leaned forward to place it on the table. “Every time I close my eyes, I hear screams and I see that sickly shade of green.”

Chakotay lay a gentle hand on Kathryn’s slim shoulder. He could feel her tremor beneath his touch. “Kathryn, you’re shaking.” Without thinking, he reached and pulled her into his arms. The moment he tucked her head under his chin she started crying.

“The pain was excruciating, what they did.” She clung to him tightly, her arms wrapped around his chest, and her fists clenched at the loose fabric of his robe. He pulled her legs over his and enveloped her tightly into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and gave in to her tears.

Once she calmed, she began talking. “There was no anesthetic. They just laid me on a table and started ripping me apart.” Kathryn hesitated before continuing, “I could feel the nanoprobes eating me from the inside, as they eviscerated me.”

Chakotay heard her voice tremble and tightened his hold. He pulled her fully onto his lap and leaned back, so he could wrap her close. He felt tears slip down his cheeks as she spoke. All he wanted to do was take her pain away. So he listened as she excised her wounds.

“I’ve faced down the embodiment of fear and didn’t blink, but laying on that table feeling them pull me apart inch by bloody inch, it terrified me.” Kathryn cried again, “all I could think was that I’d failed. I wouldn’t get this crew home.” A sob tore from her throat and Chakotay pressed her closer. 

“But then, I felt you there with me.” Kathryn’s voice quieted to a whisper, “you told me I wasn’t alone, and that you’d be waiting… for me.” She lifted her head and met his eyes, “I knew you’d take care of our people, that they’d be okay.” She traced her fingers through his tears, “and then I heard the strangest sound.”  
Kathryn laid her head back onto his shoulder, “I heard a wolf howl,” her hand wound around his neck, “and I wasn’t afraid anymore.” 

Chakotay’s breath hitched at her revelation. Had his guide revealed herself or was it coincidence?

“A wolf?” He steeled his voice to stay even. “Did you see the wolf?”

“I didn’t.” Kathryn sat up to meet his eyes. He could see the question forming and gently lay his fingers on her lips with a slight shake of his head. She smiled in understanding and lay back against his shoulder. “Her company was very much appreciated.”

Chakotay tightened his embrace around the woman in his arms and told her quietly, “I’ll tell her the next time I see her.”

“I would like to meet her properly.” Kathryn said into the darkness. “Do you think she would mind?”

He smiled against the top of her head, “I’ll ask her.” He didn’t want to think too deeply about what his guide revealing herself to Kathryn meant. He _knew_ what it meant. But he didn’t want to think too deeply about that meaning. “I’m sure it would honor her to meet you.”

The answering silence told Chakotay that his captain had fallen asleep. He pressed a kiss atop her head and turned to stretch them both out along the couch. “Sleep well, Kathryn.” He made sure to comfortably tuck her against him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
